


A Bit of A Flirt

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: Agent Avant-Garde [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a writer for a politics column, Alexander is done with shit, Everyone else is in this AU too, It's a really confusing AU but I'm planning to write a lot more for it, James Madison is scary, Jefferson's a fashion designer, Laf is a model, M/M, Madison works for the CIA, they just aren't in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Hamilton, a political columnist, goes to his best-friend-who-is-also-a-model's fashion show.Madison is there because his best friend is the designer.Basically the first work in my Supermodel/Spy/Politics AU that I've probably ranted about to everyone at some point.





	A Bit of A Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/gifts).



> For the Fic Exchange! The prompt was "Are you flirting with me?" and I was itching to write this. I hope you like it!!

Hamilton doesn’t usually follow Laf to these things. That’s usually John’s job. He was raised to be a part of the higher class before he said “fuck it, I’m gay” to the entire thing and moved to New York. He liked these fashion shows. Alexander tended to stay away from them. Problem is, John’s sick today, and Laf still had another ticket. The ticket which was now in Alexander’s hand. He hands it to a scary-looking bouncer, who waves him in as if he was a speck of dust.

As Alexander looks around, it’s clear that he sticks out of the rest of the crowd, who all wearing some type of designer suit. Maybe Alexander should’ve taken Laf up on their offer to buy Alexander something to wear. He passes another guy with gemstones tailored into his suit, before deciding to stay in the back until this shitshow is over. A woman passing by Alexander gives him a dirty look, and Alexander wonders if she has some form of telepathy and heard him think the word “shitshow.” He eventually decides it’s just the crappy suit that he’s wearing, and he migrates to the back of the room, away from the watchful eye of everyone else. 

Alexander sits down, and the lights dim. Spotlights focus on the runway.

“Hamilton, didn’t expect to see you here.”

Alexander turns towards the voice, and his eyes fall on James Madison. He’s wearing a suit that seems to be made from pure gold, complete with a purple scarf. Alexander has to try hard not to snort. “Hey, Mads.”

It’s been a while since they’ve talked, and Alexander wonders if he can still call James “Mads.” The last time that happened was in college, before Jefferson came waltzing in. 

James doesn’t seem to mind the nickname, giving Alexander a small smile. “Thought you were meeting with the president or something. Are you suddenly into fashion? Your suit makes _quite_ a statement.”

Okay. Clear sarcasm. Alexander can deal with that. 

“Yours does too,” Alexander shoots back. He grins as he sees James blush.

“So, why are you here?” James asks. 

“Laf’s modeling,” Alexander explained. 

“Oh, right,” James says, like he’d known the information the entire time. He probably has. 

“And why are you here? Don’t tell me you secretly love fashion,” Alexander says. That was the basis of their entire relationship. They talked a lot, wrote a lot, debated a lot, and it was mostly for fun. Alexander _definitely_ didn’t start crushing on James. No way. James is just smart and talented and cute and fuck Jefferson for getting in the way of it all.

Alexander can see James hesitate for a second, before he says, “Thomas is designing.”

Alexander can tell James is monitoring his face for some form of a reaction. James knows that Thomas and Alexander aren’t anywhere close to friends. They had hated each other instantly. Alexander had stopped talking to James after Thomas stepped in. Alexander just nods. James and Thomas are probably close. They’re probably dating or something. For some reason, Alexander can feel his heart sink a little. 

“You know, I’m allowed to talk to both you and Thomas,” James says. “Just because you two hate each other for some reason doesn’t mean it has to affect your relationship with me.”

“I just don’t see how you can stand the guy,” Alexander groans. “All of your views have completely changed, it’s almost as if you shadow him everywhere, with everything.”

“My views are independent to his, Alex,” James says. “He’s easy to manipulate and he’s in a position of influence. I can get practically anything with him. There’s a reason I play from the background.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow, letting out a low whistle. The entire perception Alexander had of the relationship has completely shifted. James is fucking scary. At least that hasn’t changed. James just shrugs, going back to picking at the glitter on his suit. He doesn’t look even a little bit comfortable in it. The pieces click together. “Thomas design that?”

“Yup,” James says. “Glitter give it away?”

“You look miserable,” Alexander responds, giving James a mocking pout. “Relationship trouble?”

“We’re not dating,” James says. His eyes are scanning the room, calculating. Alexander shifts a little as he sees someone looking at his clothes again. Sitting next to James was just making his lack of acceptable dress even more obvious. James’ eyes land back on him. “You look miserable too.”

“I don’t belong here,” Alexander says.

“Obviously,” James mutters. 

Alexander scowls at him.

“We can switch clothes,” James says, scratching at his nails. “You get the flashy suit, I’ll get whatever piece of dirt you’re wearing.”

“At least I’m not wearing a piece of shit,” Alexander says.

James smiles. It’s not genuine, and it’s a little creepy. “So?”

“Fine,” Alexander relents, feeling someone else’s eyes on him. “Where do we change?”

“We can break into the changing rooms,” James suggests.

Alexander sighs. “Don’t we need a-”

James holds up a key. “Thomas.”

Alexander chuckles, slightly nervous. James grabs his hand and walks him to the entrance of the changing room, managing to duck through the growing crowd of people. Someone sees him by the door and he shoots them a practiced smile. James opens the door, pulling Alexander in after him.

“If anyone asks, you’re a model who isn’t in costume yet. Let’s go,” James says, pulling Alexander towards the back. He knocks on a door, and slips it open after there’s no response. He pulls Alexander in afterwards. James closes the door and Alexander pulls his hand away from James. 

The changing room is covered by mirrors, and Alexander can see every part of him and ames wearing in the reflections. It’s circular, and it’s not like any of the changing rooms Alexander has ever been in. Maybe this is just what dressing rooms for models look like. It’s big enough to fit them both comfortably with a ton of extra space. James begins taking off his suit. Alexander flushes and looks away, but the mirrors makes it hard. He can see James smirking.

“Like what you see?”

“Shut up,” Alexander says, beginning to strip out of his own suit. James laughs, undoing the buttons on the purple shirt underneath the gold suit. Each of the buttons has a set of jewels in the center, and it’s honestly the most overdone piece of clothing Alexander has ever seen. He doesn’t really know what else he was expecting from Thomas.

At this point, he was ready to take James’ suit specifically to spite Thomas. He wonders how much the suit costs, and then wonders how much he’ll get for selling it on eBay. Laf would probably stop him, but there’s no reason not to try. Alexander’s shirt joins his jacket on the floor. He hesitates for a second before tugging at his belt, carefully undoing that as well. James is already in his underwear- it looks expensive and soft and Alexander hates that this is a place that his brain is venturing- and leaning against the wall, smiling at Alexander.

“Uh,” Alexander says, blushing. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” James purrs, picking up Alexander’s dropped shirt and jacket. Alexander blushes harder. “Red’s a good color on you.”

Alexander practically rips of his pants, deciding to get it over with. He shoves them in James’ general direction and picks up James’ pants, slipping them on. He’s not sure what James is doing, but now he’s worried that his face is going to be permanently red.

The worst part is that he doesn’t mind any of it. He looks back at James.

“Stop looking at my butt.”

“Your butt looks good in the pants,” James says, slipping on Alexander’s suit effortlessly.

Alexander blushes, looking at his butt through the mirrors. The tighter pants definitely make it stick out more. James is right, it does look good.

“Told you so,” James says.

“Are you flirting with me?” Alexander asks.

“Do you want me to be flirting with you?” James asks. 

Alexander sighs, not answering the question. There’s the sound of a bell that alerts them that the show is about to start. James grabs Alexander’s hand again and pulls him out of the room, moving back to the door that they entered from. Someone in a black suit stops them, looking them over. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Apologies, my boyfriend got lost on the way to the bathroom,” James lies easily. “Show’s about to start, we really must get going.”

The officer pauses for a second, and Alexander laces his fingers through James’, giving the guard a smile. “Sorry, my bad,” he says, trying to be as convincing as possible.

James looks back at her. “Is there a problem?”

“Uh, no,” the security guard says, stepping away from the door. 

“Thank you,” James says, opening the door and strutting out. He walks back to their original seats, letting go of Alexander’s hand. “Nice acting.”

“Nice lying,” Alexander mutters. 

James shrugs. “Did the job.”

“I honestly don’t understand why people think you’re innocent,” Alexander says. “I’m honestly worried you’re secretly running a spy ring.”

“Easier to swindle people when they think you’re a cinnamon roll,” James says. 

The lights dim and electropop music starts playing from the speakers. A purple spotlight shines on the runway in front of them, and then another, and another. They converge at the beginning at the runway, turning into a lavender as the first model walks out. He's wearing a metallic cape on top of a metallic suit, and it swishes behind him as he walks. He looks out into the audience- expressionless, before the spotlight moves away from him and to the next model. He struts back backstage. The next model is wearing a blue skirt with silver tights that glisten in the lavender light. Alexander can see gems dotting the top of the skirt and the bottom of the tights. She turns and walks back as well. The next model wears a red version of the same outfit. He winks at someone in the audience before turning and walking back. The entire show takes almost twenty minutes, and by the end, Alexander is tapping his foot impatiently. 

The last model finally walks out- it’s Laf, and they’re barely wearing anything. There are fishnets on their legs and a poofy skirt around their waist, and Alexander can see layers of necklaces that cover most of their chest. Their makeup glints in the light. They gives an elegant bow before walking backstage. Alexander did not know the sheer amount of tattoos that Laf had. 

All the models walk out one last time, before setting themselves up in the back so that people can take pictures and do whatever the hell people that go to fashion shows do. Alexander is just glad it's over. He sends a text to Laf notifying them that he's leaving, before standing up and beginning to take off. He looks back at James, debating whether to say something or not. The side of him that just wants to leave wins, and he stands up.

James grabs his hand for what’s probably the third time today. Alexander turns. “What?”

“You're still wearing my clothes,” James says.

“I'll-”

“No, don't worry about it. Let me walk out with you,” James says. 

Alexander nods, and James links their elbows together, walking Alexander back out into the real world. Alexander has to blink to get used to the dark. James talks to him for a little bit, asking what he’s been up to and just about every other question under the sun. Alexander writes a political column in a newspaper. In fact, he’s practically taken over the entire politics section of the newspaper, but he doesn’t get paid a management salary, and he needs to write another email to HR about how he deserves a raise for keeping that part of the newspaper afloat. Politics is important, Mads. Thought you knew that. No, Alexander isn’t stressing himself out for no reason.

James just shakes his head.

“What about you? Thought you were going to become a politician,” Alexander says. They’ve strayed away from where the fashion show was, and they’re just wandering around New York now.

“I work for the CIA,” James says, like it was no big deal.

“Are you going to have to kill me now that you said that?” Alexander asks.

“No,” James replies smoothly. “It’s really not as exciting as you would think.”

“Yeah no, I find out that my old best friend is a fucking spy. No biggie,” Alexander grumbles. “How many people have you killed?”

James snorts and chuckles. “Just don’t start telling that to everyone.”

“Yeah, I’m worried that I’ll be on your hitlist if I do,” Alexander says. “You’re creepy.”

James chuckles again, and Alexander feels himself smiling. He really likes James’ laugh, and he realizes that it’s been forever since he has heard James’ genuine laugh. They had bonded over being the two nerds at school and it was nice to be back in James’ company. 

“Could we hang out again soon?” Alexander asks.

James raises an eyebrow. “Like a date?”

Alexander flushes. “I mean, if you’re okay-”

“I’ve been flirting with you all day. It’s a date,” James says. 

Alexander grins and entwines their fingers, and they continue on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S SO MUCH MORE OF THIS AU  
> JUST YOU WAIT~  
> (sorry I'm just really excited)


End file.
